Inevitable Choices
by HesMkngUScrmWitHisHndsOnUrHips
Summary: Bella, scared out of her mind of being left by Edward, disappeared five years ago, without warning anyone. When Edward gets engaged, Bella summons all her strength in one last ditch effort to end up with her Prince Charming. AH Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Inevitable Choices**

**Author: Blair**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I do own Twilight, but not here. **

**Summary: Bella, scared out of her mind of being left by Edward, disappeared five years ago, without warning anyone. But now, she still finds herself craving every piece of Edward the way she used to. And when a call from Alice turns her world upside down, the only thing she can do is fight. Please read!!! AH**

**Chapter 1:**

Bella Swan turned on her heel and started back down the stretch of beach she had just walked. She was getting sand in her new shoes, but she didn't care, all she wanted to feel was that warm breeze that blew her dark hair in her face, and danced on her skin, the same way the wind felt in Forks.

She pulled herself to the ground, crossing her legs and staring into the depths of that swelling ocean, so contrasting with the glittering stars above her head; a smooth, glossy sheet of glass that remained unmoving.

The last five years passed through her mind like a blur, as if this was her death and her whole life was flashing before her eyes; but Bella Swan had died long ago. She had been forced to stay in an array different motels in Nice, accommodations that shouted out loud: "This girl has nothing." But she couldn't live here in limbo anymore, contemplating whether or not she'd leave tomorrow, so she'd given herself an ultimatum: she could stay here in Nice, or she could go home.

Go home, back to Forks, back to Edward, back to the only place in the world she'd ever felt loved.

And every second she was wondering what would've happened if she hadn't run away, and if she had stood strong for the first time in her life.

After Edward's car had crashed into that tree of steel that had mangled his Volvo and her heart, Bella was terrified. She couldn't stand to see how scared she was to lose him. Needing him, needing someone who wasn't herself, sent her head into an explosion of worry and doubt that would ultimately lead to the brunette's premature demise.

Leaving had been the best thing to do; rather than sitting around and waiting for that inevitable moment when Edward Cullen would tire of Plain Jane and move on. The fact that she still needed him, when she'd never even known what it was like to be dependent on a human being before, drove her mind into a hurricane of crashing confusion that impaired all of her senses.

Going back to Forks... just the thought sent her body into feverish convulsions, her throat slowly closing in on her until she couldn't breathe through the sobs that espoused her, pulling her farther away from the sanity she had nearly destroyed 1,826 days ago.

She waited until the goose bumps appeared on her moonlit skin and the tears subsided, leaving her cheeks swollen and sticky, to finally stand up and bid the now calm waters farewell, admitting defeat to the war that had gashed her insides and sent her blood spilling in a rubicund mess down the porcelain sink for too long, Bella Swan conceited to the gravitational pull that kept her heart rooted in Nice.

Bella entered her musty suite, nearly 4 miles away from the now blackened shores. Not bothering to turn on the light, she absentmindedly made her way to the scratchy and germ-ridden bed, hoping for the sanctuary that only unconsciousness could bring her. Praying, that for once, his scarred face wouldn't haunt her dreams. She picked up her cell phone from the small nightstand, hesitant to call Charlie, with the tears still so fresh in her voice.

Her phone blinked a warning in bold words, declaring that she'd missed a call. Sighing, Bella collapsed, dialing her voice mail and settled deep into the soggy mattress.

"Hey Bella, I know we haven't talked in awhile, but um… I feel like there's something you should know. I hoped Nice treated you nice, but Forks could really use you around right now. I mean… I don't know how to say this, so I'll take the direct approach: Edward's getting married in two weeks. God, Bells, I wouldn't have bothered you, but she's horrible. No one can take her, not even Carlisle and Esme... And Edward: he doesn't love her, Bella… I know this is hard to hear, but he loves you, I know he does. I get that this is your life and all, but maybe you could try, if not for Edward, for me; Bella, she shops at the Gap. No matter your decision, I'll still love you, so, call me."

Alice's voice disappeared, and Bella almost smiled, imagining her friend, sneaking away from Jasper and the rest of the Cullens to send her plea.

But Edward? Getting married? To someone who wasn't her? Bella had always imagined that if she stayed in this lifeless city, someday her prince would come find her.

Edward was the reason none of the European boys had looked cute, or even remotely acceptable for that matter, especially not compared to him.

Bella staggered out of bed, turning on the lamp, and stared out her window at the glittering lights of Nice. They looked so false and misleading in comparison to the way that Edward's smile had illuminated the whole state of Washington. She could imagine this place looking beautiful to the untrained eye, but Bella had learned that nothing was picturesque through the eyes of heartbreak.

Without Edward, she couldn't feel it; she couldn't see what everyone else was seeing. Taking a deep, shaky breath she dashed back to the black phone lying on her muddled sheets, before punching in one of the numbers she'd never thought she'd ever call again.

"Alice, I got your voicemail, I'm coming home."

**Hey, please leave your comments! And check out the next chapter, coming soon! **

**Love,**

**Blair**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Inevitable Choices**

**Author: Blair**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I do own Twilight, but not here. **

**Summary: Bella, scared out of her mind of being left by Edward, disappeared five years ago, without warning anyone. But now, she still finds herself craving every piece of Edward the way she used to. And when a call from Alice turns her world upside down, the only thing she can do is fight. Please read!!! AH**

**Chapter 2:**

"Who was on the phone?" Edward questioned, slowly approaching his sister, Alice, as she clasped her phone in a sweaty palm.

"Jasper, of course… I mean who else do I talk to?" Alice stuttered, stumbling over her tongue as her mind slipped in and out of bewilderment, a flighty and clumsy tango.

"Jasper's in the kitchen." Edward replied; his eyebrows furrowed into a deep line.

"Right, so I'll go confirm his um, phone call." Alice nodded exuberantly, thrusting her brown hair in and out of her face.

"Yea, you go do that." Edward agreed, shooting Alice's petite form a skeptical look as she retreated down the stairs.

Starring perplexed at the air she'd once occupied, he subconsciously checked his phone for a call. Sometimes, he just didn't get those two.

Alice hurried down the staircase, grabbing her blonde companion by his arm and dragging him to her bedroom. "That was Bella. On the phone." She gesturing to her phone, still wrapped tight in her white knuckles.

"And?"

"She's gonna come back."

Jasper considered the woman before him, settling down on her bed, draped in some sort of Egyptian cotton she'd excited herself about. And he looked desperately for the bubbly girl he'd been cradling just last night, tracing her warm hazel eyes for that hint of light that could quiet his every worry.

He opened his mouth, struggling to form the words as he imagined Bella Swan waiting on their doorstep, falling victim to the thousands of pounding raindrops the heavens would pour down on her, weeping at this untimely reunion.

And hesitantly, he forced his hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze and whispering sweet nothings in her ear; hoping to hear the echoes in his own mind.

***

Bella spent the plane ride staring straight into her own eyes, a reflection in the small TV screen flashing before her. Inwardly, she counted the seconds until she'd land on the unforgettable soil of Washington.

She swore that even from there she could smell the damp, rotting forests that were a breath of fresh air. The time passed in a blur, and she sighed aloud, receiving an annoyed look from the businessman beside her, not yet able to decide whether it had been slow or fast.

She headed towards a yellow car parked just around the corner; breathing the air that was soaked through and soggy with stinging tears and the new blood of the heartbreak that tore her chest apart, sending her a staggering memory of her shaking form as she approached the airport, five years ago, a ticket to Nice in her hand. A bittersweet taste stung her tongue as she settled into the car, her suitcase in the trunk.

It was well past midnight when she arrived at the Cullen's. And taking in the large white house for just a moment longer than she probably should've, she slowly made her way around the side of the house. Alice had told her that after her departure Esme and Carlisle had built a small house in the backyard where Edward could do some well-needed thinking. According to Alice, the instant it was up and ready her brother had moved from the magnificent, modern home and into the small cottage beside it.

When she reached the back yard she saw it, and instantly she knew that it was just right for Edward. It was small, but secluded, and as she made the walk from the larger house to where he now lived, she could almost pretend it was light-years away from the rest of the Cullens, and their incessant couple-ness, she assumed.

She gently pushed open the door to the small house, at first surprised it hadn't been locked.

She entered the strange and unfamiliar room; it was decorated nearly the same as the larger house, simple, empty and breath taking. She attempted to listen for Edward's gentle breathing, and found her self walking through a hallway, towards a door, not really quite sure what she was going to say, or do. What was going to happen if his fiancée was sleeping in bed right beside him?

She entered the room, and stopped at the foot of the bed.

And there he was. Sleeping. She hadn't seen him in five years. And he was still the most beautiful creature her eyes had ever beheld. Calm, his face stared up at her, looking like an angel. Bella pulled her hand to her lips, watching in awe as slowly the sleeping angel moved.

Suddenly, he rolled over and sat up. "Bella?" He questioned, seemingly disoriented. Bella had forgotten that warm texture to his voice, and it sent her heart crashing into the walls of her chest, something that caught her on surprise, she'd thought that her heart had disappeared long ago.

"Hey Edward." Bella whispered, though she was positive that was the most insufficient thing she could have said.

***

Edward jumped from his bed, eyes wide, as he began to wave a hand in front of her face, waiting for Isabella Swan to disappear: "Bella, what are you-"

Bella was most certainly not going to stand around and humor him by answering the million questions she could already hear. But his eyes were still as deep and intense as they had always been, not to mention the passion that they radiated; and as he looked at her, she could almost pretend that the last five years had never even happened.

So she kissed him; which was probably not the conclusion of a normal thought-process. But she was Bella, and it was her job to make rash decisions, it was Edward who was supposed to be the logical one, who always got everything right. But for once, she was pleasantly surprised as his lips tugged on hers with some kind of fire and ferocity they'd never had. She pulled away from him, mouth swollen, and breathless, peering into the eyes she couldn't read. "Edward, I'm-"

But Edward wouldn't hear it, he knew that next week he was supposed to be getting married, to a girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes and polo-shirts; a girl so completely un-Bella. And he knew that right now he just wanted to lose himself in the milky white skin that was Isabella Swan, and her unruly tangles of brown hair, that mesmerized him with the aroma of lavender and freesia. All his mouth could imagine was Bella's stained lips, and she was all that he wanted right now.

His hands encircled her waist, pulling her toward him with ease, the way the daunting ocean hauled a thousand grains of sand with each rhythmic wave.

'This is why I came home.' Bella thought to herself as her hands explored the velvety skin that enraptured her, some kind of new addiction, as she rediscovered the planes of Edward's chest and the hills of his shoulders. His body on hers caused some kind of magnetic pull that forced her hands into desperate claws as she stumbled along the skin she hadn't touched in five excruciatingly long years. Her mind was utterly impaired by the presence of Edward Cullen, and he filled every corner of her brain with so much of _him_ that she was left with only room for one indispensable thought.

Edward pulled her closer to him, his hands remembering every inch of her being in wild strokes. He pulled back and touched her face, topaz mixing with chocolate in a fantastical type of chemical reaction that launched him at her once more, ravenously catching her lips between his.

There was no love in his soul for anyone besides Bella Swan and in that instant, he reluctantly came to his senses as he thought of the innocent Arian princess, sleeping in her canopy bed, dreaming sweet dreams about wedding cakes and first dances.

Perhaps it was good breeding. Perhaps somewhere along the way Esme actually rubbed off on him, her lessons compelling him to make an attempt at doing what was right. Slowly, he untangled himself from the most captivating siren in the world, and she stood in front of him, just mere inches away.

"Jesus, Bella. I'm engaged." The words, still unspoken, but so necessary to say before reality came crashing down around him and he awoke from the sweetest of dreams.

"I know." She nodded, but his ears were still swarming with the whispers of her body.

"I can't do this." He clarified, running a hand through his hair, an exasperated look on his face.

Bella chuckled to herself, reaching out her fingers and resting them on his cheek: "Well, you sure did it well, I've missed you so much Edward."

Edward was taken aback by her casualness. "Bella," He narrowed his eyes: "I haven't seen you in five years. And you come back and say you missed me? Now that I'm engaged, now that I thought we both moved on…"

Bella sighed, "Maybe missed wasn't the right word. Edward, I need you, I thought maybe once I didn't but-"

"Bells, you most certainly cannot need me right now," He looked at her, skeptical, his dreams had never made less sense.

And starring at her, looking for that one fault that would convince him this wasn't the real Bella, but instead a fabrication: a forgotten freckle, or extra highlight.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I know, that me leaving… it was the opposite of what we needed, but I couldn't sit around while you… while you, realized you didn't need _me._" And the tears she'd thought she'd left in Nice, must have bought their own tickets, because here they were, once again painting her face in misery.

They pelted Edward's hands, ringing true as he settled into the reality that Bella Swan was in his room.

"I always needed you Bells," He whispered, silently pulling her towards his chest and she just kept crying in response, her incessant apologies hardly registering in his mind. Edward couldn't think of anything else to do, but lay them both down in his bed and hold her until she fell asleep, safe in the arms of her heartbroken prince.

**Hey, please leave your comments! And check out the next chapter, coming soon!**

**Love,**

**Blair**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Inevitable Choices**

**Author: Blair**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I do own Twilight, but not here. **

**Summary: Bella, scared out of her mind of being left by Edward, disappeared five years ago, without warning anyone. But now, she still finds herself craving every piece of Edward the way she used to. And when a call from Alice turns her world upside down, the only thing she can do is fight. Please read!!! AH**

**Chapter 3:**

Edward awoke while it was still dark, and in deafening silence he watched Bella while she slept, remembering the last time she'd been beside him like this.

It was insane to think about it, when he had worked so hard to put it behind him, but that sophomore year in college still felt like yesterday, though in reality, it had been a lifetime ago.

_She had rolled over, and excitedly shaken him awake at 9:15, a time shockingly early for herself. "Edward," She had announced, her voice echoing like a song in a void auditorium. "I'm having one of my wild impulsive moments and I think it's time I try that surfing thing."_

_He had grinned at her, eyebrows furrowed in his question as he remembered La Push. "Energetic, are we?"_

"_Very." She had answered, untangling herself from his arms and the warm sheets._

"_Maybe I could take care of that, surfing really doesn't take up too much energy…"_

He looked out the window of his small house, the faintest hint of the sun breaking through the clouds on the horizon. Bella stirred next to him. Edward pulled her closer to him, scared that if he didn't keep contact with her comforting, warm skin, she'd evaporate.

He watched as Bella slowly came alive, pulling away from his hands, and turning on her side, her eyes meeting his. "Hey Edward." She yawned.

"Hey."

Bella bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do: should she go the tactful, awkward way and pretend they hadn't made out and fallen asleep together while he was engaged, or should she just go for it?

"I like this, you know, waking up with you again." She whispered, and Edward's face hardened, his eyes stony.

"I really, really missed you Edward." She said, a familiar tone in her voice, as she reached out for him. He knew that she wanted to save all the important, meaningful, inevitable serious stuff for later, and just _be _with him.

"Bella..." He shook his head.

"It's morning." She whined, poking his chest with a finger: "You could never get me to do it in the morning."

"Once or twice." He said, not able to resist falling into this easy, playful banter.

"Go for three." She smiled at him, mischief dancing in her eyes, as she played with the buttons on her blouse.

Edward stared at her, shaking his head, and giving into all that was Bella. "God, Bells, I missed you too." He admitted, pulling her towards him. She positioned herself on top of him and their lips met in a desperate whirlwind, clinging to him and this sudden, new happiness he gave her. He kissed back, pushing away his guilt.

Edward took a deep breath and pushed her just far enough away so that he was sitting beneath her as she straddled him. He peeled off her blue shirt; he'd always loved the color blue on her, but he could honestly admit he preferred her nude. He relished in the expanse of her fair skin, caressing her stomach. He hooked his arms around her waist, teasingly avoiding the clasp on her bra.

They deepened the kiss, and her shaking hands tugged at the hem of his shirt. He flipped her over; settling on top of her and feeling her nails drive their way through his thick hair. They continued down, pulling on the soft fabric of his shirt. Edward sat up, pulling off the garment in one swift movement, before settling in the crook between her shoulder and neck, trailing gentle kisses up to her ear. She stole his mouth with her supple lips, before pulling away from him, gasping.

She met his eyes with a starved look and he responded with another kiss, nibbling her lower lip, and begging for the entrance she soon allowed. His tongue battled with hers for dominance, and as always she submitted and let him explore the caverns of her warm mouth, relishing in the familiarity of his hands.

The ring of Edward's cell phone interrupted them, and Edward reluctantly rolled off of Bella, pulling the phone to his ear he hit Accept. Alice's knowing chuckle rang in his ears, "Having fun, Eddie? Thought I would warn you _this_ time, Paisley alert." Edward's mouth fell open and he looked at the clock, it was hardly even nine o'clock, what could Paisley be doing here? Did the girl sleep?

He imagined her, stumbling in through his door and finding Bella, the brown-eyed beauty that knew the chords of his heart better than anyone. He knew Paisley would be heart-broken, and there was some part of him that couldn't stand to see that happen to her. He couldn't let himself do the same thing that Bella had done to him. He couldn't let the tears of the girl he'd proposed to, and vowed to protect fall, not on his behalf.

Paisley was pretty in a conventional way, with curly gold locks and radiant blue eyes that had nothing on those eternal chocolate orbs. With almost tanned skin, and a clear complexion and a symmetrical face. She was sweet, a bit of a perfectionist, and any guy would be lucky to have gotten her.

And here he was, he had her, they were fucking getting married, and all he was doing was wishing that she were miles away from here.

He was wishing that Bella was the one wearing his grandmother's ring and the one he was planning to spend a lifetime with; just the way he'd been imagining it since he was 17.

Paisley might as well been a first-grader in comparison to Bella with her Ph. D in driving Edward crazy. Bella was infuriating, annoying and a tease, she was flirty and shy and cautious, yet impulsive. He never knew if this was going to be an up day or a down one; but when he was with Paisley everything was so predictable. Something he didn't regard as good.

But still, imagining the tears that would stain her cheeks if she only knew… forced Edward out of his bed: "Oh shit."

**Hey, please leave your comments! And check out the next chapter, coming soon! **

**Love,**

**Blair**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Inevitable Choices**

**Author: Blair**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I do own Twilight, but not here. **

**Summary: Bella, scared out of her mind of being left by Edward, disappeared five years ago, without warning anyone. But now, she still finds herself craving every piece of Edward the way she used to. And when a call from Alice turns her world upside down, the only thing she can do is fight. Please read!!! AH**

**Chapter 4:**

Edward let out an exasperated sigh, pulling Bella off the bed: "Bella, please don't take this personally, but you have got to hide."

"Hide?" She questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes." He picked up her clothes and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the bathroom. "Just stay in here, please."

He wanted to smack himself: here she was, Bella Swan. The love of his life, in his bedroom, wearing nothing but a bra and a skirt and he was giving that up so that he could talk to Paisley about seating arrangements or croissants or bridesmaids, or something equally irrelevant?

He was giving up the girl that had haunted his subconscious for five years; the one who he'd always known would eventually show up for some kind of big, grand finale.

He'd just never known there would be another girl.

Not that he hadn't known what he'd been getting into when he proposed to Paisley; but maybe some part of him thought that as soon as she wore that ring he would fall madly in love, and all the other girls in the world would just disappear.

As his mind considered Bella, slowly contemplating all of the things he'd rather be doing with her right now than talking with Paisley: he knew he'd been wrong.

Bella looked totally bewildered, "You're serious?" She questioned, "You're sticking me in the bathroom?"

Edward shot her a look, plea written on his face as he morphed into a pathetic, pouting puppy. "This hurts me far more than it hurts you." He said, kissing her again. "I really, _really _missed you Bella." He said as he shut the door behind him, pulling his shirt over his head and collapsing on his bed, hoping Paisley couldn't smell the sweet aroma that constantly encased him, even with his guilt concealed.

***

Paisley MacDonnell tiptoed slowly towards the cottage's door, which stood slightly ajar. She checked her appearance once more in the glass window beside her before hesitantly finding her way through the foyer and down the hallway to Edward's room.

She stopped before the door, hesitant to make any noise and wake her sleeping beauty. But when she entered the room, she found Edward, lying in the midst of horribly tangled sheets, reading a worn paperback.

"Morning," She whispered, her voice naturally louder than he would have expected, and he looked up from his book, feigning surprise at her apparition.

Edward dropped the book to his side, and as Paisley approached she was overwhelmed by the faint sent of freesia in her fiancée's hair.

"You smell nice," She whispered, seemingly not jaded by the fact Edward had yet to utter a single syllable.

He shifted uncomfortably under her the gaze of her blue eyes, which suddenly seemed too light and rather commonplace. He cleared his throat, a nervous noise, as he reprimanded himself for picking such an observant girl.

She sat down on the bed beside him, pulling his right arm around her waist and settling into his shoulder. "You're quiet this morning, did I come too early?"

"No." He whispered quickly, the last thing he wanted was to hear the doubt in her voice. He pecked her lips, dry and nowhere near as pliable as those that beckoned him from inside the bathroom.

Satisfied, Paisley stirred, "I came to talk to you about the guest list; you're side is noticeably lacking, don't you have any friends, from high school, or college perhaps, that you could invite?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, shocked by the sudden question, but then again, Paisley wasn't one to waste time, where as Bella could lie on a beach and stare at the night sky for hours, contemplating things Edward wasn't even sure he knew how to dream of.

"I mean you don't have to," The blonde before him continued, once again second-guessing herself, constantly eliminating every opinion she'd ever had.

Edward nodded curtly, letting his eyes fall anywhere but on her. Paisley MacDonnell, daughter of James MacDonnell, a successful Irish business god in International banking, and Lauren MacDonnell, a world-reclaimed housewife.

Paisley had soft features: timid blue eyes, medium-toned skin, white-blonde hair and rather plump lips. When Edward had first laid eyes on her, he'd been unexpectedly struck by the contrast between her and dark haired, brown eyed, paler than white, Bella. He had found her gorgeous in a conventional way, but not strikingly so, not the way Bella's magnetic field could draw him to her without any effort on his part. But now that he had Paisley's opposite pouting just ten feet away from her, he wasn't so sure that he could even call her a shadow of pretty.

"I'll think about it," he nodded, flashing her a quick smile before climbing out of bed, untangling his arm from her waist. Honestly, he knew that Paisley and him were a incongruous couple, not so much on the outside, for they both came from money, but on the inside he knew there was nothing there.

"Also, since the wedding is only two weeks away. I know it seems kind of soon, or maybe late, I'm flying down to talk to Jenna about some last minute stuff."

Edward coughed, covering his mouth and the smile that instantaneously broke out on his face. He knew this was horrible; he shouldn't be excited to see his fiancée leave, but he was; and he felt the impending dread impair his ability of right and wrong.

Jenna was Paisley's best friend since high-school, and maid of honor; she was nice enough, with a tendency to outshine Paisley; she was a perfectionist, and much more demanding and harder than the Irish princess that stood before him, eyes furrowed in confusion as she waited for his reply.

Edward turned to face her again, reaching down to hug her small frame. "I think that's a great idea, you could use some help."

Paisley beamed, pulling herself off Edward's bed as the beautiful boy in front of her opened a drawer. She leaned against the wall: "Of course I'll be back for the party on Sunday night. I was going to leave a list of things for you to do, but if you don't want to I could ask Esme to take care of it…"

"I'll manage," Edward said mechanically, shifting through a mountain of socks.

***

Bella was pressed against the bathroom door; listening with disgust as the man she was most definitely in love with made wedding plans. More importantly was the fact that he was making wedding plans with someone other than her.

_Who the hell is that girl?_ Bella questioned silently, _and what could possibly possess Edward to propose to her?_

Bella was suddenly worried, anxious even, because maybe it was the other way around. Maybe now Edward was getting lost in pale blue eyes and darker skin. Maybe he thought her loud voice and high tinkling laughter were mesmerizing, and maybe he'd really fallen in love; and gotten over her.

She shook her head wildly: impossible. There was absolutely no way he couldn't love her anymore. Edward Cullen was her whole entire world and she didn't even know she could feel anything despite the deepest seas of depression until her eyes caught the familiar vision of Edward, smiling and encasing her in arms as strong as oak.

They _had_ to end up together; a world without Edward holding her hands, and caressing her skin, and coaxing moans and sighs and chuckles from her lips was unbearable. She had known, and she had left it.

There was no way she could let herself fall back into that kind of hell again, especially not with him so close, or she knew she'd never get out.

But avoiding a minefield of pitfalls proves easier said than done.

**Hey, please leave your comments! And check out the next chapter, coming soon! **

**Love,**

**Blair**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Inevitable Choices**

**Author: Blair**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I do own Twilight, but not here.**

**Summary: Bella, scared out of her mind of being left by Edward, disappeared five years ago, without warning anyone. But now, she still finds herself craving every piece of Edward the way she used to. And when a call from Alice turns her world upside down, the only thing she can do is fight. Please read!!! AH**

**Chapter 5:**

Edward watched Paisley's retreating figure from his window, shaking his head in disappointment. How could he have possibly let himself do this?

He couldn't shake her look from his mind, the sunken disquiet in her eyes, and the way she moved his stone lips with hers in an attempt to push away her gut's concerns.

And suddenly, he could not stand there and protect the fluttering, vulnerable heart he clutched in his hand.

He'd seen his reflection in her eyes; and those empty mirrors forced him to come to the resolution that absolutely nothing more could happen with Bella.

And just as he turned, hoping to make sure that she knew every decision he'd ever made was another repercussion of that storm she'd brewed, he remembered how her brown eyes gleamed, and how her pale skin felt like ivory piano keys underneath his calloused fingertips, and how it shone as if the only sun in all of Forks fell on her.

He was suddenly aching to hear that exhilarated voice whispering sweet lullabies into the humid, summer air.

She emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in one of his towels, yesterday's clothes dangling precariously from her hands. She passed him, and made her way to the corner where a suitcase he'd failed to recognize before, had been placed.

Bella knew more than well this was not a time to pick up where they had left off, so grabbing a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt, she turned to him, grinning. "I can't wait to see your mom and dad again,"

Edward watched her change behind that towel, which seemed so trivial when he'd nearly memorized every curve of her being. His face expressionless, and words seeming worthless, he resolved on waiting for her to speak again.

When she'd finished changing, she approached the space where he stood, pulling his hands to rest on her hips. "I'm so sorry, Edward,"

And once again he could make out his bewildered reflection, in her dark orbs. Those three words she hadn't stopped saying since she'd gotten here rang in his ears; those same words that weren't changing anything. But did she honestly expect them to, when even her manner of speech was increasingly more casual than it had been last night?

Edward dropped his hands, and Bella tugged absentmindedly on her hair. He tried to make sense of this labyrinth that had consumed him, but he was totally and completely immersed in just trying to figure out from what direction she had come that he hadn't the slightest idea whether he should continue straight or rear left.

And then she was gone; out the door of the small cottage and into the main house, not even bothering to put on her shoes.

Edward was still, waiting patiently for nothing. His eyes rested on the suitcase in the corner, willing it to disappear; but it didn't, and the relief he felt when it's existence was justified in his mind, came over him in a manner much like a passing flock of geese.

He could still hear Bella's voice, even though he couldn't see her standing before him, willing him to turn left.

***

Bella strolled through the open door of the Cullen household, and was surprised to find that absolutely nothing had changed.

The walls were still adorned in light colors, and the hard wood floor was almost entirely barren with the exception of a small rug beneath the sink.

Being here, in Edward's arms, and Forks once more made it seem as if time had never passed, and that she had never left.

Bella soon found herself in the kitchen, heading directly to the black coffee maker that rested on the counter across from her. She had figured that Esme would've already been up, and brewed a batch of steaming Colombian roast for the family of early risers, and Rosalie. Much to her dissatisfaction, however, the maker was seemingly untouched.

Bella glanced at her watch. 9:36. Paisley sure didn't waste any time.

She opened the mahogany cabinet, which she knew would contain an array of Colombian coffees, selecting a specifically strong one and going through the subconscious movements. She leaned against the counter, staring inattentively as the rich liquid dripped into the empty glass, echoing in the silence that filled the large home.

The kitchen, which Bella remembered as almost constantly filled with people and laughter and action, was void, and the brunette was left alone with a solitary thought that stirred her very being from the inside out.

Shaking from her head those words that forced her mind into such utter confusion and remorse, she turned, hoping to find a clean coffee cup.

Bella stopped, so still it was as if her body had never moved before; jaw agape as she realized that standing just inches before her was Esme Cullen, quiet and expressionless.

***

Esme watched as the girl who'd mangled her son's heart so badly that she had been surprised when it managed to send his blood coursing through his veins, brewed coffee in _her _kitchen.

At first, Esme had feared the heat that boiled below her skin, sending a feverish rash to her cheeks, would be irrepressible and that any moment it might send her screams ricocheting off of the walls.

But the maelstrom subsided when she remembered the sweet girl she'd once come to love as a daughter. Maybe Bella's return would be the answer that she denied she'd been looking for in the first place. She knew that somewhere lost in his shredded heart, Edward dreaded watching Paisley walk down that aisle towards him; and Esme knew that she dreaded not being able to prevent it just as much.

Esme smiled, when Bella's scared gaze met hers, as the girl before her knotted her long fingers. "Hello, Bella," she said, mustering all the warmth she could.

"Hi Esme," Bella responded with haste: "I'm so sor-"

"No problem, sweetie, water under the bridge." Esme smiled, as suddenly, a pair of high stilettos clicked their way into the room.

"Good morning, Esme." Paisley reappeared, stopping before the two young women.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Bella, and she looked her up and down, before her eyes turned their gaze to Esme.

"Paisley MacDonnell." She greeted, in a voice shockingly more demanding than Bella had expected it to be, after hearing it so passive half an hour ago.

"Bella Swan." The brunette replied, offering her hand to Paisley.

Not bothering to lift her hand, she threw the other girl some type of half nod. "How do you know the Cullens?"

Bella shrugged, struggling to hide the sly smile that threatened to expose her. "I'm just an old friend of the family. I used to live here in Forks. I'm a close friend of Alice and I went to college with Edward."

"When did you get in?" Paisley hardly hesitated, though Bella was certain she saw her tense under her thick skin.

Esme handed Bella a clean mug from the dishwasher, and Bella thanked her before answering Paisley: "Oh, just last night, red eye from Europe."

"Huh." Paisley responded, her interrogation seemingly over, "Well, I just wanted to leave you with this list, Esme, I'm going to Sacramento this week, there's just so much left do, this wedding _will_ be perfect."

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful time." Esme replied, her back to the blonde, as she busied herself with something in the sink.

"Thank you," Paisley said curtly, staring at Bella for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed, she questioned: "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Caught off guard, Bella managed to stumble over her tongue, before ultimately forcing a "No."

"I see, well, lovely to meet you. Bye Esme." And just as she had appeared, Paisley clicked her way through the front door.

Esme's eyes watched Bella intently; who remained motionless far after Paisley had departed. She let out a shaky breath, "God, Esme, she's just…" Bella paused searching for the right word. She turned her bleak eyes on Esme, tearing as Edward's engagement to that _creature_ hit home.

Esme offered her a weak smile: "Horrible?"

"Frightening…"

"Oh Bella, I know, come here," she answered, pulling Bella into a tight embrace. Bella tried to hold back the tears that were now dotting Esme's shoulder, but there was suddenly no solution. That girl, that she'd heard with Edward, she really existed, and she was a human with a heart, even if it was well-hidden, and she would keep fighting for Edward… and Edward, _her_ Edward, obviously didn't want to be her's anymore, or his Grandmother's ring wouldn't be on that fucking beautiful girl's finger.

"Why her?" Bella questioned, but they both knew, she really meant to ask _why not me?_

Esme shook her head solemnly, "I have no idea, Bella."

**Hey, please leave your comments! And check out the next chapter, coming soon! I need a beta, please please please!!!!**

**Love,**

**Blair**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Inevitable Choices**

**Author: Blair**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I do own Twilight, but not here.**

**Summary: Bella, scared out of her mind of being left by Edward, disappeared five years ago, without warning anyone. But now, she still finds herself craving every piece of Edward the way she used to. And when a call from Alice turns her world upside down, the only thing she can do is fight. Please read!!! AH**

Chapter 6:

Edward winced from the patio, as the neglected door allowed for the exchange to radiate into his ears.

This could not possibly end well, and he wished that maybe Bella knew that now too. He was about to push open the door, and request a private word with her, hopefully putting this all to rest, when he was interrupted by the high-pitched shriek enveloping his kitchen.

He threw open the door, instantly worried, anticipating the worst of ailments to have befallen his mother or Bella, but instead he found an excited Alice, jumping up and down and tugging Bella all throughout the room.

His Dad, drawn to the kitchen by, no doubt, Alice's noise, grinned and pulled both of the young girls into an enthusiastic hug. Jasper and Emmett followed suit, as Esme laughed from the corner and Rosalie spectated silently. Edward blinked twice, was that a smile on her face?

He stared at his family, Bella seemingly the most sober of them all. He ached to join in with the reunion, but knew that it would just be too awkward to face Bella right now, in front of everyone, with her hair tousled like that and her cheeks pink, no, it would be best if he waited until they could be alone.

He knew that Jasper, Alice and Emmett were not big Paisley fans, that much was clear to him; and he was almost certain that Alice had been the one to send the car for Bella, since Charlie seemed to have no clue of his daughter's return home. His mother had already been comforting Bella from Paisley's bruises, and Rosalie's smile… this just wasn't the time.

Edward walked back to the smaller house, and sank down in his chair. Something felt increasingly different, yet he couldn't quite nail it down; maybe he was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Bella slip in through the door, or maybe he was half-expecting her to appear, and allowed her an element of surprise.

Regardless, as he searched for that thought he knew had been justified, he gasped when she grabbed his hand. Gently, she pulled him from his chair and kissed him, when she finally pulled away, Edward was light-headed and breathless. He swallowed apprehensively, and Bella shot him a sly smile.

Maybe Bella felt it too, maybe she'd already managed to figure out what had changed, and that was why she was here, and not in there celebrating with his family. "Take your time," she whispered, before bringing their lips together again.

***

It had only been a few hours since Bella had returned to Forks, but according to Alice the first thing on her agenda had been shopping in Port Angeles.

The two girls had spent the entire day browsing through boutique after boutique until fed up with the fact that Bella hadn't any money to spend, Alice had bought her half a store.

Bella hadn't objected; she'd missed Alice enough to allow her this one simple pleasure.

It was near seven when the girls returned, and Alice helped Bella settle in to the guest room, conveniently located by her and Jasper's. Bella folded the sheets under her mattress, smoothing the corner's seconds before Alice tumbled down onto the bed, wrestling a duvet.

Bella giggled, freeing Alice of the cotton monster. She folded the blanket at the end of the bed, and settled down next to her friend, staring at the swirls in the ceiling's paint.

Alice tugged on a loose strand of Bella's hair, and Bella turned to face the black-haired pixie, a smile tugging at her lips: "I really missed you."

Bella nodded, turning her gaze back to the ceiling, as Alice encircled her waist with tiny arms. "I missed you too, Ali." Bella rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows as she said: "I feel absolutely terrible about leaving… it's just, when I realized how in love I was with Edward- I don't know what I would have done if he'd broken up with me, if I had lost him; and I know it may sound ridiculous, but all my instincts were telling me to flee, I didn't even allow myself the chance to think about everything I was leaving behind… all the people, you and my Dad. And I guess I thought I wasn't in too deep, and I could move on… but-"

"Bells, the instant that I saw you in the kitchen, I forgave you; I mean, please don't take offense, but not everyone can be as romance-savvy as me, and let's face it- you were never particularly skilled in that area," Alice interrupted.

Bella grinned, "Hey, I _do_ take offense!"

"Well I wish you wouldn't," Alice smirked, shrugging her shoulders and tucking her hands under her head.

"Alice, Bella-" Rosalie's voice sounded from the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, but Mom and Jazz are nearly done with dinner."

"Well then, it's time to get _you_ ready," Alice smirked at Bella, who was absentmindedly drawing pictures in the bed sheets.

She peered up at Alice, wide-eyed and eyebrows furrowed: "Excuse me?"

"I think the black dress is the most appropriate, I mean it doesn't scream 'I'm gonna outshine Paisley until Edward Cullen doesn't even remember her name' but there's definitely an undertone." Alice ventured in to the sea of bags that crowded the guest room, pulling the soft silk dress from a mangle of various articles of clothing.

She tossed it at Bella, who hesitated a moment, flattening it in her lap. Alice responded by narrowing her eyes, settling her hands on her hips, and cocking her head to the side- somehow managing to make all 4'10'' of her appear quite intimidating: "Are you going to put it on, or are we going to have to do it for you?"

Bella turned pleading brown eyes on Rosalie who now leaned against the closed door, the blonde smirked in response, and Bella struggled out of her clothes and into the dress.

It was strapless, low cut, and pinched tight at the waist where a silk black ribbon was tied in the front; the bubble skirt fanned out, reflecting the bright light from the lamp beside her. It was elegant, but Alice came at her neck with chunky jewelry and pulled her hair back into thin headband to counteract it.

Rosalie approached Bella with a soft black eyeliner and dark mascara, as Alice twisted the brunette's hair into some sort of tousled ponytail and Bella fidgeted.

Both girls finished, peering at Bella and had some sort of silent conversation about lip-gloss shades, after deciding on a deep pink, they pushed their friend in front of the mirror.

Bella sighed when meeting her reflection; quite positive it was the most wonderful she'd looked in the past five years. She turned to thank Alice and Rosalie, and the pixie-haired girl adjusted her dress before Rosalie opened the door, and giggling at the silence, the three girls left the guest room.

***

Edward was rendered useless the instant that Bella entered the relatively small dining room.

Though she managed to trip over nothing on her way through the door, and she was by no means outshining the beautiful Rosalie, he couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

She'd obviously been pimped out by Alice: her dress much too fashion-forward for the shy girl he'd met in biology class 7 years ago and her brown locks done up as if she'd just walked out of hair and makeup for a blockbuster.

Her lips were even more inviting then they had been this morning, or last night, if that was even possible. She caught him starring and flashed her imperfect white teeth, feigning confidence as a familiar shade of pink flooded her cheeks.

She approached the chair he'd forgotten he'd been holding out for her, and took a seat. He held her hand for a moment, words hot on his lips: _You look beautiful._ But he didn't comment, and headed out of the dining room as fast as he could.

Edward found his way to the bar, pouring himself a double shot of whatever was closest. He knew it was probably a terrible idea to let himself get even slightly buzzed around the girl he'd been dreaming of since the day they met, but he couldn't stand to be so near to her while he was so sober.

He groaned, pressing his forearms to the wood of the bar, and cradling his head in his hands. But before he could even let himself fall into some highly analytical thought process he heard footsteps coming his direction. He busied himself making Bella's favorite drink, vodka and grenadine, before refilling his glass and looking up to find his sister, Alice, standing on the opposite side of the bar.

"Mojito please," Alice smiled at him, and Edward turned to grab the rum from the shelf behind him. "So how does she look? Gorgeous, right? The minute I saw that dress at _Clarisse _I knew it was perfect for her-"

"You know, Al, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to ruin my engagement. Bella and I have broken up and even though I'm sure it would be the perfect ending to your story- your best friend returns and becomes your sister-in-law, but we don't have a future together. So keep your perfectly manicured hands off of Bella and out of my business." Edward hissed, sliding her the rum drink and grabbing his and Bella's before departing.

Alice watched the retreating figure of her big brother, and shook her head condescendingly. _You'll thank me soon enough, _she sighed, before sipping her cocktail and returning to the dining room.

**Hey, please leave your comments! And check out the next chapter, coming soon! I need a beta, please please please!!!!**

**Love,**

**Blair**


End file.
